It's Complicated
by thebettertwin
Summary: First fanfic. thought I might give it a try, here's one chapter of a piece I'm working on. Let me know if I should carry this thing on
1. Chapter 1

"This is just a break right?" The sentence ran over and over in Bo's head as she made her way back to the shack. The air was especially chilling tonight and Bo longed to run back to Lauren's where she knew she would be warm. Rain hit her cheek but Bo swiftly brushed it away with the back of her hand only to find that she was crying. She took a sudden deep breath that hurt her chest and began to sob quietly as the rain cascaded around her. "This is just a break right?" The look on Lauren's face was pure heartbreak. She didn't want to leave Bo. It was written all over her face. Bo imagined Lauren losing control the second she had walked around the corner. She couldn't help but feel this was her fault. She had spent so much time concentrating on herself and her dawning that she had neglected Lauren and her feelings. Time... It heals everything... This would become her new slogan.

Bo reached the shack, she was soaked through and desperately hoped that Kenzi hadn't waited up for her. She needed time to get the story straight in her own head. She couldn't possibly explain to Kenz when she herself wasn't sure about what had happened.

It ended. Her and Lauren ended. That's what had happened. The thought broke Bo in two. Half of her was still insisting it was all just a dream and she would wake up to Kenzi twerking in the living room, but the other half of her knew it was real, and the worst part was she knew it wasn't just a break.

The shack was dark, if it wasn't for the full moon there would be no light at all coming in through the less than air tight walls. Bo slowly walked her heavy body over to the kitchen, dragging half the nights rainfall with her. She grabbed one of the few clean glasses off the counter and filled it with tap water. When it was Kenzi's turn to wash up the pair tended to just throw out the dirty dinnerware and "purchase" a new set. Risking jail seemed like a better idea than waiting for Kenzi to actually do the dishes. Bo smiled to herself as she thought about the many arguments that had occurred over the dishes and then the many water fights that had followed. The echo of laughter came to an abrupt halt as Bo's eyes met Lauren's favourite Doctor Who mug.

Everything went quiet, tears began to roll down Bo's face and her ability to control her hands was lost. The glass she was holding slid through the air and hit the floor with a silent smash. Bo spun around and steadied herself on the kitchen counter. She lifted her head and caught sight of herself in the window. It felt like her chest was filled with cement, she couldn't breath, she was panicking. She pressed her fist against her chest and tried to clear the blockage that was killing her. Her head pounded and she could hear her heart beat and then, everything went black.

Bo.. Bo... BOBO come up wake up. Bo awoke to the sound of Kenzi's worried voice and the smell of slightly burnt bacon. "Kenz stop with the shaking I'm fine! Why can I smell bacon?"

"Because it's bacon! Duh! I couldn't wake you up so I figured bacon could, and look, here you are asking about the bacon." Kenzi couldn't help but smile proudly as her plan slowly unfolded. She helped Bo sit up and heavily slumped herself next to her best friend. "What the hell happened to me last night Kenz? I remember getting home, getting a glass of water and then nothing."

"Well that explains the mad scientist hair!. Bo-Bo you really should take more care of that sexy mane of yours, I mean one day it might all fall out and then what will those poor unsuspecting sexy people pull when you..."

"Wow Kenzi, I think you put your point across! What time did you crash yesterday?"

"I dunno about 2 I guess, when you didn't show up then I kinda just went to bed. I figured you had jumped on the lurrve train with Dr Hotpants so I didn't wait up. Yanoe just in case the train made a stop here. Seen it once... Don't need to see it again!" Kenzi covered her eyes and peeked through her fingers in a way that could only resemble a child her had walked in on their parents trying for a baby brother or sister. " Don't worry, it won't happen again. I think me and Lauren are over"

"WHAT!" Kenzi slammed her hands against the floor and proceeded to drag Bo to her feet. "We are going to the Dal, you need a drink stat!" Bo groaned but Kenzi had made her mind up. They were going out in public whether Bo wanted to or not.

When the pair reached the small homely bar Bo prayed that Lauren would be at home labelling her petri dishes or discovering a new species of fae in Africa. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her best friend guided her through the doors. They were greeted with the usual Irish music and mild chatter. Kenzi looked towards the pool tables and saw Tamsin alone. Not the ideal person to cheer Bo up but a least it wasn't the Lauren. "Hey Tammers!" Kenzi called as Tamsin was teeing up a shot. Tamsin lost her focus and sent the ball flying across the bar, she signed and mumbled to herself before standing tall and raising her eyebrow. "Just when I thought being alone was a bad thing, you guys show up" Tamsin was clearly not amused but this didn't stop Kenzi interrogating the detective.

"Where's D-Man? Aren't you two supposed to be like..." Kenzi stopped to think for a moment. She clearly wanted this sentence to end perfectly. "Like Batman and Robin, minus the capes and the clear lack of ability to put underwear where its supposed to be." She trailed off and saw that Tamsin was watching her carefully. The Valkyrie smiled and looked at Bo, "Who said I wear underwear?" She expected to see a flash of blue in Bo's eyes but nothing. Tamsin's smirk disappeared and she screwed up her face. "What's got the poor succubunnies knickers in a twist?" Tamsin remarked.

"Who said I wear underwear?" Bo mimicked with a sharp tone before she turned and left the Dal. Kenzi watched her friend leave before turning back to Tamsin and folding her arms, giving her the "I'm so disappointed look".

"Hey listen Tam Tam, my bestie has just broken up with her girl, she doesn't need the big bad Valkyrie trying to get her non existent underwear a little bit wet! Now I'm gonna have to go and..." She was stopped in her tracks but Tamsin placing her hand over her mouth and looking at her with so much confusion that Kenzi started to question if she had actually spoken English.

"Ok listen here short stack, 1. That was too much 2. It was a joke 3. When did they break up 4. Don't answer that, I'm going after her". With that Tamsin jumped in her truck and made her way to the shack.

When Tamsin arrived at the leaking building she discovered the door open. She trod carefully thinking it may be some kind of trap. As she walked around the hollowed wall she heard Bo in the kitchen. She stood in silence just watching as the succubus gathered Lauren's possessions and put them in an old cardboard. "Well isn't this just the sad train to nowhere" Tamsin slowly made her way over to Bo who was looking at a photo of Lauren. "Kenzi told me what went down with you and the Doc... If it makes it any better I really am sorry"

"What do you have to be sorry about, I messed up Tamsin. I'm not enough for her. She's human, I'm fae. I was stupid to think it could work" A tear rolled down Bo's cheek and she put the photo in the box with the rest of Lauren's things.

Tamsin's eyes saddened as she saw the pain the the succubus was feeling. She lifted her hand and placed it on Bo's. It lingered there for a moment before the Valkyrie raised her other hand and wiped the tear from Bo's cheek. Bo pushed into Tamsin's touch and closed her eyes. Tamsin leant in towards Bo before snapping back to reality and sharply pulling her hand back. "Listen hot stuff, lets get back to the Dal. Don't want your friends thinking you went all sex demon on my ass"

The unlikely duo made their way back to the Dal to be greeted by Kenzi and Dyson doing shots at the bar. "Heyyy guys thought you weren't coming back for a minute or two but then D-Man showed up and now everything is fuzzy" Kenzi hicupped her way through the sentence and stumbled off the stool to lean against Tamsin. "So you two were gone for a while... did you err... discuss underwear options" Kenzi whispered with a wink.

"Told you we should have left earlier" Tamsin frowned. She proceeded to push the small Russian girl off of her and went to sit beside her partner.

Bo laughed as Kenzi reached out for something solid to hold on to. "How many of those have you had Kenz?"

"Maybe two... or twenty two... I'm not really sure... I stopped counting after I realised math wasn't fun." The words came out as one slurred mess and when Bo suggested they go home Kenzi simply reached for the bar like a child that didn't want to have a bath. Who was Bo to ruin everyone else's fun just because she had a bad night. With that she let the small human go and watched in amusement as she felt her way back to her favourite bar stool.

Bo tried to enjoy everyone's positive vibes but her talk with Lauren kept her mind out of the bar. She retreated through the closest door and into Trick's beer keg storeroom. Even sober Bo struggled to steady herself, in an attempt to stay standing she turned an leant on a keg. She closed her eyes and tried to picture a time when she was happy. Bad idea. This only cemented that Lauren was the only thing recently that has made her happy, the only person who had truly made her forget about the wanderer.

The door of the store room creaked open with age and Bo drew a knife from her boot. "Well your a little more on edge than usual" Dyson. Of course he saw her run away and hide and is now going to go all detective. "Now either your really thirsty and in need of some cheap beer or you need to talk" his face was so inviting, so caring, Bo barely heard what he had said. Instead of answering she walked towards the wolf with a purpose. The succubus threw herself at her former flame, looking for the comfort that he used to provide.

Bo's lips crashed into Dyson's making sure to cut off his air supply enough so that he would ask questions. Dyson lifted Bo onto a keg and began kissing down her neck stopping only to unbutton the Succubus' shirt. Their eyes met, lust filled Dyson's eyes, his passion for his ex suddenly ignited by the ice blue eyes that stared back at him. Bo tugged at Dyson's shirt while he lowered her tight trousers. The Succubus grabbed the back of the wolf's neck and pulled him in closer. The heat between them should have been unbearable but neither stopped what they were doing. A moan escaped Bo's lips as Dyson's power surged through her, Bo smirked at the thought that they could get caught at any moment.

"What about Lauren?" Dyson puffed about the short question but didn't stop and wait for an answer. Instead he carried on before slowing his pace to look at Bo. Eyes still glowing blue. "I thought she said no wolf?"

"I don't want to talk about Lauren!" The sentence came out frustrated, unsure of whether this was because of the heated moment or because she was genuinley annoyed that Dyson had asked about her relationship Bo looked away from Dyson's face.

"She doesn't know does she? Did you guys have an argument or something?" Dyson backed away from Bo still firing questions in her direction. "Bo? Are you taking me a second option? This is low, whatever it is you trying to do or whoever your trying to mess with I don't want to be a part of it." With that Dyson got dressed and hurried out of the store room.

Bo sat alone in the dark, damp room. Dyson was right, she had used him. Her own stupidity shocked her, she could have just lost a good friend and for what? A quick rebound? But she just needed someone there and that's what Dyson had said he would do. What happened to him being there whenever she needed someone. Well right now she did need someone and he didn't want to be a part of it. Bo was suddenly annoyed at the wolf for backing out of their no strings attached deal. She needed to get away from the Dal, away from the gang, away from her thoughts.

Bo snuck out of the Dal undetected and took to the shadows. Her most recent rejection from Dyson hurt more than it should have done, it made her question her feelings for the wolf. Maybe her feelings for him were more than companionship. Maybe these feelings were an old flame that had just been re-lit. Maybe Lauren had stood in their way and now Bo could see clearly. Bo stopped for a second and thought about what had just processed in her head. She shook her head and decided it was best to continue to believe that Dyson was just a rebound and it wouldn't happen again.

She made her way to a hilltop where she could see the stars and the lights from the city. From where she stood it looked as if the two lights touched on the horizon. Bo sat on the soft grass and just watched as the various lights twinkled and kissed one another. With a huff she lay down on her back and closed her eyes. She tried to think of nothing but then she saw a flash of blonde. Lauren. Bo focused hard trying to stop the image before it became to clear. Piercing blue eyes smiled at her in her mind. Tamsin? Bo sat up and tried to shake the Valkyrie out of her head but the stubborn blonde didn't move.

Tamsin drove to her favourite thinking spot, this was her place she went whenever she felt empty. Tamsin couldn't help but feel the void that consumed her would never be filled. She jumped out of her truck and proceeded to climb onto the bonnet and watch as a lonely dark cloud wandered across the sky. She thought about how she had been alone and angry for so long and how the "happy sunshine gang" had taken her in. She thought about how their action had made her feel wanted again, made her feel part of something again. She almost felt whole. Almost. She thought about Bo and the warmth she made her feel. Her smile that could melt the North pole and her touch that could stop any warrior in their tracks. Tamsin smiled to herself until she realised that she wasn't alone tonight. Her smile quickly faded when she heard the faint sound of the grass moving. Someone was walking towards her and Tamsin was going to be ready. She jumped off the bonnet, blades drawn and ready to kill anything that came within arms reach...

"Tamsin is that you?" Tamsin kept her guard up but knew full well who was calling her. Bo. Was it possible that her own thoughts had brought Bo to her? "Tamsin are you alright? You look like you forgot where you are." Tamsin paused before answering.

"Umm yeah I'm fine, I come here to think sometimes, get some fresh air, yanoe because fresh air is the answer to everyone's problems." Bo laughed at how sarcastic the Valkyrie was, she couldn't help but love that about Tamsin. She was never straight with you but you always knew where you stood. Bo realised that Tamsin hadn't dropped her weapons and decided to step closer with her hands raised in a very "I give up, you got me" kind of way. Tamsin laughed and put her weapons away, she loved how Bo could make feel so at ease and yet she was scared that Bo could break her down too much. Tamsin jumped back onto the bonnet and patted a space next to her inviting Bo over to join her.

The pair sat in silence, Bo thought hard and Tamsin laid back with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. Bo broke the calm air after what seemed to be a lifetime. "Tamsin?"

"Yeah" the Valkyrie opened one eye to find Bo's fixed on her.

"Why is it when I go missing your always the one to come and find me? Lauren never did that for me. In fact sometimes I wonder if she wanted me to stay missing. I mean you don't even like me and you come running after me every time I think I'm going to do something stupid."

"Ok succubunny, stop, this isn't a therapy session. I let you stay because you looked down as shit. It's not like I followed you here, this is my spot, you just happened to be here. How do I know you didn't follow me here? How do I know that you didn't follow me after Dyson rejected you and you thought you could rebound on to me?" A single tear rolled down Bo's cheek as Tamsin continued to rant. Bo jumped off of the bonnet and began to make her exit.

Tamsin snapped back to reality and realised what she had just done. A burning inside her threw her off the bonnet of her truck and grabbed Bo's hand. Bo stopped and Tamsin scoffed at the overly sensitive moment. "Ok so first you lay into me and now you laughing at me? What the hell Tamsin, just let me go, I'm going home." Bo shook Tamsin's hand off of her own and continued down the field. "Wait!" Tamsin called out to Bo and was surprised when the Succubus actually turned around. Tamsin let out all the air in her body and admitted defeat. "I'm sorry Bo, I laughed because I'm so bad at this. I like you. I really like you. I'm just scared, I don't let people in. Growing up in Valhalla they taught us to just block out feelings. Block out everything that could compromise our safety. Anything that could compromise our purpose, our missions, our assignments." Tamsin stood looking at Bo, waiting for her to respond but instead the Succubus just walked back over to Tamsin. The pair came face to face, their noses where just inches apart. "You really like me?" Bo's voice hit a deep husky tone. She only did this when she went into Succubus mode. Tamsin didn't know how to react. She wanted Bo. She wanted to lean in and kiss her. She wanted to throw her in the truck and take her back to the shack. Tamsin just nodded. "I like you too." Bo's voice was a pleasured whisper in Tamsin's ear. The Valkyrie stood in shock watching the Succubus as her eyes flashed blue. Bo crashed their lips together, the action was painful but neither of them pulled away. Tamsin's hands wandered down Bo's body she admired the brunette's curves before she grabbed Bo's thighs and picked her up.

Tamsin dropped Bo in the bonnet of her truck, never breaking the kiss she began to kiss and nip her way down the Succubus' neck to her collar bone. Bo sighed at the warm breath she felt on her chest. When she opened her eyes the Valkyrie was looking at her deeply. Like she was studying her soul. "Are you ok Tamsin?" Bo was concerned, she knew this look, it's the same look she gave Lauren after she slept with Dyson.

"I'm sorry Bo" the Valkyrie disconnected from Bo and stepped back. "This is my fault and I'm so sorry." Bo shook her head confused.

"Tamsin, I don't know if you know this but I'm a Succubus, there's no need to apologise for seducing me. But you do need to apologise for stopping." The unaligned fae bit her lip and moved in the pick up where the pair left off.

"I told Lauren about our kiss in Brazenwood" The sentence came out fast and blurred but Bo heard it perfectly. Her eyes returned to their usual brown and she studied the Valkyrie to see what this meant. "I'm sorry Bo, I don't know why I did it, we were alone and she was saying how distant you had been and I just told her. I never thought she would break..." A sharp pain hit Tamsin in the side of her face and she realised that Bo had slapped her. Bo had a pain, betrayed look on her face before she jumped off Tamsin's bonnet and fled into the night. Tamsin was left with her lonley dark cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note:_**

**_Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you so much for reading. Its been hard trying to write and work a full time job but I did it! This chapter is slightly shorter than the last but I hope you like it anyway :) Enjoy._**

"Hey BoBo, happy Fridayyyyy!" Kenzi practically skipped over to the moth eaten couch and slumped next to Bo. "Now I know you have been a bit down recently with the whole Doc not wanting to place house thing buttttt I thought we could go out!" The small Russian girl thrust an oversized glass of vodka into Bo's hands and quietly waited for a repsonce.

"I dunno Kenz, a trip to the Dal isn't really high on my list of things to do at the moment. Dyson is sure to be there and I'm not feeling up to seeing Tamsin either." Bo swirled her drink around the glass and watched as the tiny bubbles danced around one another.

"Bo... We are going out out. Not just out. I was thinking maybe a dark fae bar. Yanoe really use and abuse the unaligned situation. Oh and don't be hating on officer Tammers. She might be a bit of a party pooper and she might frown more than Dyson when he hasn't had his coffee, but you have to admit, you wouldn't say no to a slice of whatever she's dishing out." Kenzi followed with mouthful of alcohol and a wink over the rim of her glass.

Bo continued to stare into her glass. "Kenzi she's the reason Lauren left me. Or well partly the reason anyway. She told Lauren that we kissed in Brazenwood."

Kenzi waited until Bo had finished telling her about the previous nights events and then tapped her glass in thought. She looked Bo in her eyes and spoke slowly, as if she was trying to give the right answer. "Hey, you know your a succubus? And you know this because Lauren told you so right?"

"Right..." Bo paused waiting for Kenzi to explain.

Kenzi sighed realising that there were different wave lengths involved here.

"Well that means she also knows your a succubus. She knows you need to feed Bo. I'm not saying that Tamsin should have told Lauren but I am saying, maybe that's not the reason the Doc left... But just to be safe how about we curb your clear obsession with blondes and find you a nice red head tonight."

Bo couldn't help but smile but in the back of her mind she knew Kenzi had a point. Maybe Tamsin wasn't to blame. Maybe she was reading too much into this. First Lauren, the Dyson, Bo hoped she hadn't ruined the unusual friendship she had with the Valkyrie.

Bo eventually gave in to an overly excited Kenzi and agreed to go out. "Yes Kenz, fine, you win, we will go out tonight. Somewhere far away from here though. Deal?"

"Ooooo, we are going to have some serious and possibly alcoholic fun!" Kenzi squealed and closed her eyes as she fist pumped to an imaginary beat. Unable to control her excitement about an outing with her best friend that didn't involve getting covered in some kind of blood, she jumped over the back of the couch and disappeared. Bo shook her head and smiled as Kenzi skipped away arguing with herself about the appropriate "dark fae" footwear.

Bo stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if outfit number 24 was 'the one'. Her hair was in a simple pony tail and she wore her favourite black corset that as Kenzi put it, made her boobs look succulicious. Further down she wore her offensively tight black jeans and her comfortable boots that Kenzi swore were her only pair of boots. Bo argued that this was not true but she couldn't say no to her babies.

The Succubus couldn't help but think about what Tamsin would say about her choice of wardrobe. "I know its a dark fae bar but we do like a bit of colour." She would say it with a smug grin and an eyebrow raised and Bo would either punch her or kiss her. She hadn't decided yet.

Just as she started to question why the Valkyrie was on her mind Kenzi burst into the room. "Woah Bobo, you got some serious cleavage going on over there!" Kenzi cat walked over to Bo and leant on the Succubus' shoulder. "You look so fine! Everyone in the club will be like a teenage girl and you will be like Justin Bieber. They will all want you!"

"Thanks, I think." Bo half laughed at Kenzi's unique way of describing situations. "You don't think the jeans are too tight?" Bo pulled a face and ran her hands over her curves.

"Bo, you're a damn Succubus! Where body parts and things that cover body parts are concerned, where there's a will, there's a way!" The Russian girl pointed to the sky and balled her fist as if she had just preached the newest slogan of the year. Bo just laughed and pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"Loving the boots Kenz." Bo looked down at Kenzi's impressive footwear, a pair of black leather ankle boots with small ruby like studs that covered the front. The heel itself appeared to be a small dagger and Bo wondered how the clumsy girl was even managing to stand in them. "Thanks! I like to think of them as an accessory that look bad-ass and could save my life in more than one way." Kenzi smiled and Bo didn't dare ask for and explanation. She was sure to hear it at some point and she was ready to go out. No. She was ready to go OUT out.

The pair left the shack and headed for a dark fae bar way out of town. Kenzi swore that they wouldn't see anyone they knew there. "So how do you know that this bar is dark Kenz?" Bo was curious, her and Kenzi were both unaligned and at the very least light. She had no idea how her small Russian friend had discovered their soon to be adventure playgound.

"You know me Bobo! After a few shots everyone is my friend!" Kenzi threw Bo a thumbs up and then continued. "That night that you and Tam-Tam disappeared for a while, wink wink, I had to talk to some random guy before D-man showed up. I think his name was Patrick or Patricia. I don't know, I was pretty drunk and all I heard was party, booze and free alcohol."

"Free alcohol? What's the catch?"

"No catch apparently. Dark fae just like to have a good time and... Most of the booze is stolen. OK so lets hurry, don't want to miss out." The last of Kenzi's story came out so quickly that Bo didn't actually take much notice of the "stolen" comment.

The two women continued to strut down the street. They were pulled by the vibrations of the club that ran through the concrete. Heads turned as the couple began to dance and wiggle to the beat of the music. When the music hit it's loudest he duo came to a sudden halt. There was no sign of any club. Not even a pub or a house party. This party of the street was empty apart from a few rats and a homeless man down an alleyway. It took Bo a few seconds to realise that even the music had stopped.

"Um Kenz... Are you sure you got the address right?" Bo looked around at the near derelict street and began to panic. She thought maybe Patrick or Patricia or whoever they were had set up a trap and they had walked right into it. Bo instantly put her guards up and longed to have a partner by her side who could protect her and Kenzi. The silence in the air was deafening and Bo knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself in a street that was this open. She thought about how Tamsin would joke about her jeans being too tight to do any real damage.

Bo spun around at the sound of metal clunking and found Kenzi rummaging through her purse.

"Woah Bo put the accessory away, I got this!" Bo snapped out of her stunned state to find she had her knife pointed directly at her best friend. As she lowered her weapon Kenzi pulled a small brown envelope from her bag and posted it through a loose brick in the wall. Within seconds a hidden door covered by bricks swung open and a tall man with sunglasses and a suit was standing in front of them.

"Evening ladies, welcome to ubi est tenebris cutis"

"English?" Bo shrugged and waited for an answer.

"To you it means, where the dark hide. Now come on in, Friday is free booze night. So enjoy." The man stepped aside and gestured for the women to enter. Bo turned around to see the homeless man's stare burning into the dark hide out. "That man over there, he's seen us come in here. Is that ok?" She gazed over at the man who looked as if he watched the fae come and go every night. Maybe this secret was the only thing that kept him going. The tall man in the suit stepped forward to talk a look before turning to tower over Bo. "He's most likely drunk and won't remember this in the morning. Besides that he's homeless, most people steer clear of him because they think he's crazy. How many people would believe him if he said two smoking hot brunette walked through the wall?" The man's voice was deep and emotionless. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who was left in the cold. This didn't stop her turning around to see Kenzi already dancing her way into the strobe lights and music.

Three vodka shots in and Bo hit her stride. She flowed between the dancers and young lovers with ease, occasionally stopping to work her magic on a drunken beauty. The music carried Bo off to her own world where she had no relationship problems, no love triangle, no uncertain feelings. She longed to stay there forever.

"Nice jeans, did you find them in the children's section?" Bo instantly swung back to reality at the sound of a familiar sarcastic voice. "Nice of you to wear something colourful too, I mean your really brightening up the place." The blonde smirked at her own joke and stood in front of a stunned Bo with her arms crossed.7

"Tamsin, what are you doing here?" The disappointment was so obvious in Bo's voice and yet she was a little glad to see the Valkyrie.

"Me? What am I doing here? This is a dark fae club you know. I think the better question is, why is the unofficial Queen of the light in a dark club by herself?" Tamsin paused for an answer and slumped her bodyweight to one side, never breaking eye contact.

"1) I didn't think anyone I knew would be this far out of town. 2) I needed some fun. 3) You didn't say why you were here. 4) I'm not alone, Kenzi is..." Bo looked around to find no sign of her friend. "Kenzi is around."

"Relax Succubus, no need to get all defensive, I'm here on a case, lot's of stolen booze around apparently. You haven't seen any have you?" The blonde looked unimpressed that she had to work and not play. She caught sight of a small piece of panic in Bo's eyes. "Don't worry, no Dyson, he's light, this is dark, access denied."

Bo relaxed once she knew it was only Tamsin she would have to see tonight. She always felt a little better when the blonde woman was around. She didn't know why, maybe it was her sly comments and rude smirk that brought her a small amount of joy, or the fact that she just didn't care what anyone else thought. Either way Bo was far too drunk to figure it out.

Tamsin was wearing her usual skinny jeans and vest top, all finished off with a leather jacket. Bo could feel herself examining the Valkyrie's body but she couldn't stop. She realised she hadn't fed since her and Lauren broke up and she began to have flash backs of when Tamsin had let her feed from her when they were looking for Kenzi.

"So now you know what I'm wearing, how about I take a closer look at you." Tamsin stepped towards Bo and unfolded her arms. She grabbed Bo's hips and pulled them together just enough so that they were almost touching. Tamsin knew this would be torture for the drunk and hungry Succubus. "Well no room for illegal booze in those pants." Bo's hunger was rising and Tamsin was enjoying herself. "So what's with the sexy funeral get-up anyway? I know we are dark but we do enjoy a tiny bit of colour." The Valkyrie whispered the sentence into Bo's ear and pulled away with a smile on her face. Bo's eyes were a white hot blue that made Tamsin catch her breath.

"Better?" Bo's voice was low but Tamsin heard her perfectly. For once the Valkyrie was lost for words. Bo held the detectives hand and led her away from the crowds.

They barely reached a quiet corridor when Bo turned and kissed Tamsin with such force that the pair almost tumbled. The blonde was so shocked but so under the brunette's control that she kissed back. She felt Bo's hand travel down between her thighs and the Valkyrie let out a small sigh. The Succubus' other hand had somehow found its way under Tamsin's shirt. The brunette pulsed small waves of heat into the blondes stomach. Another sigh escaped the Valkyrie's lips as Bo began to pick up her pace. Tamsin grabbed the sides of Bo's face to stop their kiss from ending but she knew that the Succubus was only just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry its been a while, I've been really busy with work and life and such things. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

Tamsin released Bo's face but never broke their passion. She fumbled around for the door handle to the room that would give the pair some privacy. The Valkyrie felt the cold metal of the handle she had been searching for and turned it to hear the sweet sound of an unlocked door. Before she could even step backwards Bo pushed into their kiss and sent bot women flying through the door. The pair landed against some very neglected shelving that was stacked ceiling high with booze that neither of the women had ever heard of. Bo looked around at the hundreds of bottles and kegs.

"Looks like we found what you need detective." Bo grinned at Tamsin who she had pinned by the waist against the stolen liquor. Tamsin leaned into the Succubus so that her lips were almost touching Bo's ear.

"I need you." The Valkyrie's voice was low and quiet but the three words were so demanding.

Before Tamsin could even stand straight again Bo picked her up and threw her on top of one of the kegs. The brunette's hands traced every inch of the blonde's body, stopping and slowing when they reached sensitive areas that bribed a moan from the woman's lips. Tamsin's eyes were closed, she feared she would lose control if she came face to face with the Succubus' blues eyes, which were no doubt staring right at her.

"It's ok Tamsin, relax, I only bite if you want me to." With that the Valkyrie connected their lips and thrust into Bo's hands.

Bo began to work her way down Tamsin's body, slowly kissing any bare skin she came across. The brunette unzipped Tamsin's jacket with such ease that the blonde didn't realise she was missing any clothing until it was on the floor.

"Hey Succubabe, that's my best ass kicking leather jacket you just threw on the floor!" The Succubus barely stopped kissing the Valkyrie while she picked her up and laid her down on top of the discarded piece of clothing.

"Wanna put it back on and kick my ass?" Bo bit her lip but didn't wait for an answer. She kissed her way down Tamsin's toned stomach and began to unzip the blondes jeans.

Tamsin's heart was racing, she knew she would regret this decision but she couldn't stop. She had wanted this ever since the day she pushed the brunette against the wall back at the station. If they had been alone Tamsin had no doubts that she would have taken the brunette that very second. The Valkyrie could feel the Succubus' cool breath against the heat between her legs. The blonde fidgeted and she didn't have to look to know the brunette was smiling. Payback for increasing her hunger earlier. Bo kissed the inside of Tamsin's thighs, taking special care not to touch any really sensitive areas.

"Bo, please." The blonde pleaded. She wanted nothing more than to take control but she was so vulnerable, so under Bo's control.

Tamsin looked down her body to see an ocean of blue looking back at her. She was totally lost at sea and she didn't care. The brunette began to move her hand up the blonde's thighs until she reached Tamsin's sweet spot. At first touch a soft moan escaped Tamsin's lips and she relaxed her head back to the ground. The Succubus thrust two fingers inside the Valkyrie while she worked her clit with her tongue. Tamsin felt Bo's fingers move faster and curl against her G-spot. The urge to throw her head back became too much. Tamsin arched her back and let the moans escape freely. Bo's free hand wandered up Tamsin's body and took her nipple between her fingers. She sucked the blonde's clit until her body shock with ecstasy. Bo worked her way back up to Tamsin's face, kissing a pathway as she went and stopped to give the blonde's boobs some attention. She took Tamsin's nipple in her mouth and sucked hard. The Valkyrie gave a pleasured cry in pain and pulled the Succubus so they were face to face.

The thought of tasting herself spurred Tamsin on and she pulled Bo in for a kiss. Their tongues danced as Bo's fingers carried on their song between Tamsin's legs. The blonde could feel an intensity rising, a chain reaction of goosebumps covered her body. She felt as if clouds of smoke were consuming her body, making it hard for her to breath. She took shallow breaths as the cloud of smoke exploded and then everything faded to black.

Tamsin woke in a groggy state. She was still revelling in her dream from that night. She felt guilty but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and pick up from where she left off. She couldn't get the hot sex dream out of her head. A loud crash broke Tamsin's train of thought and for the first time since she woke, she realised that she wasn't in her own bed. The Valkyrie didn't like strange places, especially when she just happened to wake up in them. Not only was she not in her own bed but she was in her clothes either. The blonde looked down to see her naked body. No clothes, no underwear, no weapons. It was the no weapons part that Tamsin worried about the most. She had fought wars in little more than her underwear. The room and its contents looked familiar to the blonde. She felt as if she had been there before but she couldn't remember any solid details to be sure.

A second crash and some slow approaching footsteps made the Valkyrie spring into an immediate defence mode. She looked around for a weapon and was thrilled to know that whoever was coming up the stairs had an impressive collection of weapons. She picked up a knife from an old chest and waited. Her heart raced and she readied herself as someone began to fumble with the door handle. The door peaked open and Tamsin held her breath. The door suddenly swung open and Tamsin's heart stopped. Bo stood in the doorway holding a tray of tea and cereal.

"Hey Tamsin I brought..." Bo looked up from the tray to see the blonde standing naked and armed. "Um, ok, I'll confess, I did make pancakes but I dropped them and the plate, I don't think crunchy pancakes is a good idea. I can make toast instead if you think its less weapon worthy." The brunette cracked a faint smile of apologies at the blonde.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Tamsin dropped her knife and pulled the sheets off the bed to cover herself.

"We met at a dark fae bar, found some booze, had some fun, you wanted to come back to mine, don't you remember?" Bo become genuinely concerned for the blonde. She put the tray down and stepped into the room.

"Please stay there." Tamsin was quiet, she was so confused. It abruptly hit her that last nights dream had really happened. Her and Bo had happened. Tamsin didn't know what to do. She sat in stunned silence while Bo gathered her clothes and nudged them onto the end of the bed.

A faint sound of a door closing echoed around the shack, a quick shuffle followed and then quick footsteps came pounding up the stairs.

"Bobo, you dropped pancakes!? Have I not told you to be careful with those babies! Now them and their syrupy goodness are having a party on the floor and not on my taste buds." Kenzi burst into the bedroom still raving about her pancakes, or lack there of.

"Woah... Naked... I think I'll go clean up that mess downstairs before the ants think its insect spring break." As quickly as she had appeared, Kenzi disappeared from the doorway.

"This isn't happening, I can't do this, it's wrong. I need to leave." Tamsin threw on her clothes and paced out of the room. She kept her eyes on the ground as she hurried past a very curious Russian, who clearly had no care for cleaning the dirty floor.

Bo made her way down to the kitchen, shaking her head with confusion. She had never seen the blonde freak out, she had never seen her cool, calm exterior break down. As she reached the final step she felt Kenzi's eyes fix on her and without looking she guessed the small blue eyed girl was smiling too.

"Soooo, what was it that scared the big bad Valkyrie away? Your bad attempt at breakfast in bed orrrrr your morning break because no offence Bo, they are both pretty scary." Kenzi leant in towards Bo and rested her chin on her hands. The small girl slid her elbows across the counter, impatiently waited for an answer.

"I don't know what happened Kenz, one minute she's happy and we are having fun, next she's saying its wrong and storming off." Bo walked over to the counter and poured herself a glass of wine. "I mean we were dancing together in the club and then we were doing more than just dancing. I didn't even charm her. She wanted this, that's what doesn't make sense Kenz."

"Well you are the finest Succubus around! Maybe she just couldn't help herself. If we weren't besties then who knows what would happen." Kenzi threw her hands in the air and winked at the brunette. Bo smiled at her best friend and took a sip of wine.

"Kenz I'm the only Succubus around." Bo lifted her wine glass to Kenzi who was eagerly awaiting the rest of the details about the unusual pairs night.

"Morning partner." Dyson walked into the station and nudged Tamsin on the shoulder. "No time for day dreaming, we have a case to get cracking on." With that Dyson scooped up a load of paper work and walked back out of the room. Tamsin followed, hoping that she could get through the day without Dyson asking too many questions. The pair jumped in Tamsin's truck and made their way to a scene of a fae killing.

"So how did the stolen booze case go? Find anything interesting?" Dyson started a casual conversation while flicking through various pictures of their murder victim.

"Oh, no nothing interesting, yanoe, just the usual cupboard full of dodgy booze. Got it all out and shut the owners down. That's all there is to it. Job done." Tamsin tried to end the conversation but Dyson was clearly low on things to talk about. "Did you find anyone who might be importing it or suspect anyone who is the head of the operation. Rumours going around that this guy might be running more than one dodgy booze deal."

"Nope. I was in and out. Noone told me I had to catch the guy. Go in, get the booze, get out. Thats what I did. I'll go back another day, investigate some more." This seemed to keep Dyson quiet for the remainder of the trip.

Tamsin drove through a field to their crime scene. Forensics had already set up the perimeter and were taking various pictures of the victim and her surroundings. The pair of detectives took a slow walk around the site trying to paint a picture of what had happened to the women. Dyson inhaled deeply but shook his head at Tamsin when he came up dry.

"When did she die?" Dyson began questioning the head of the forensic department who was clealy intimidated by the wolf.

"We think last night, approximately 10 hours ago, a post mortem will show us more." The man was shakey but confident in his answer.

"Any idea what happened?" Dyson already knew this kill was fae but maybe this man could help him figure out what kind of fae.

"At the moment we aren't even sure it's murder, there is no sign of a struggle, no tire tracks leading in or out of the area and the women has no clear signs on injury." The man looked at his clipboard, nodded at Tamsin who was stood behind Dyson and then walked away to talk to his colleagues.

Dyson made is way over to the body and inhaled deeply again. After 10 hours the scent had begun to wear thin. The women's veins were bright blue and trailed all the way to her mouth where her lips were slightly parted. Dyson knew instantly what kind of kill this was.

"A succubus." Tamsin walked up behind Dyson who was shaking his head in disbelief. "I noticed it while you were talking to the lab coat freak." The blonde folded her arms and waited for Dyson to answer.

"How many Succubus' do you know in this area?" Dyson sounded deflated and Tamsin knew what he was saying.

"Only one but that doesn't mean she did it." Tamsin realised that she had jumped in to defend Bo so quickly. She panicked and thought Dyson might start to question her about her sudden loyalty to the brunette.

"We need to call Bo in. She's the only Succubus in this area. Unless she has a good alibi, I dont have a choice, I can't pull her out of another dead fae incident." Dyson stood up to face Tamsin who was now faced with a dilemma. She knew Bo was innocent. She knew she was innocent because 10 hours ago they were at a dark fae bar, in a storeroom. She couldn't tell Dyson that she was with Bo at the time of this woman's death without him asking questions. Tamsin lifted her gaze to meet Dyson's. She made her decision.

"Let's go get her then." Tamsin smiled and the pair jumped back into the blonde's truck.


End file.
